


your lips, your hands, your love

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Demisexuality, Healthy Communication, M/M, demisexual aiden, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Aiden and Lambert have been going steady for six months when Lambert decides it's probably time for them to have the sex talk. Written for ace week.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	your lips, your hands, your love

Of all the romantic places they could have met, they met at a bar. Lambert was only there to hang out with his brothers and play ping pong while Jaskier, Triss, and Yen were in the other room doing karaoke. He’d met a few people at the bar, slept with strangers for whom he’d never see again (if he was lucky). It wasn’t anything new. And then Aiden stepped up to the ping pong table and, with a shit-eating grin and a glint in his eyes, challenged him. 

And he kicked Lambert’s ass.

Despite being annoyed that his streak had run out and he was no longer the best player in the house, Aiden’s smile made him feel warm and light on his feet, and after an hour of semi-drunken flirting he’d secured himself a date. Just at the bar the following week, just the two of them in a secluded corner with their choice of alcohol and a pile of wings between them. Aiden was just as flirty as that first night, his eyes roaming over Lambert’s face like he wanted to memorize every little feature, and Lambert was sure they would end up going home together at the end of the night.

They didn’t, and that felt...weird. Lambert was used to dating people who just wanted a quick fuck and left him in the dust come morning, but Aiden didn’t seem to be like that. He’d asked Lambert to dinner the following week. After that they went to an amusement park and, instead of the cliche first kiss at the top of the ferris wheel, Aiden had grabbed Lambert by the collar at the top of the highest roller coaster and pressed their lips firmly together. The shout from the sharp drop died in his throat, all his attention on how soft and warm Aiden was against him. He’d gotten another kiss during the ride, a soft peck on the cheek, and when they got off and went through the tunnel Lambert blushed to see that kiss on camera. He paid for two prints and kept his copy on the fridge. He was absolutely certain that they’d end up in bed that night.

They didn’t, and this time he was perfectly comfortable with it. Aiden seemed happy to take things slow, though his lips found Lambert’s more and more over the coming months, his hands wrapping around Lambert’s chest and pulling him close when they were tipsy and giggling at the bar, his head in Lambert’s lap when they watched movies together at his house. Despite how physically affectionate and flirtatious he was, he didn’t seem very interested in progressing further than that. For the first time in Lambert’s dating history there was no rush. 

Six months into the relationship, Lambert felt, after having exchanged the L word months ago, that they should at least talk about sex, about what they both wanted out of the relationship. He didn’t think it was an unreasonable conversation, but when he brought it up one movie night as the credits were rolling Aiden stiffened in his lap and made to pull away.

“I’m sorry,” Lambert started, concerned by the sudden furrow in Aiden’s brow. “I just thought - we’ve been together a while and I thought we should, I don’t know, just talk about it? I shouldn’t have sprung it on you like thi-”

“No, it’s okay,” Aiden said, his voice soft but slightly strained. “You’re right. We should...talk about this.” He ran his fingers through long brown hair anxiously and gestured to Lambert. “But you go first. Please.”

“Okay…” Lambert was decidedly a lot less comfortable with the conversation now. Something about Aiden’s behavior made him worry that his words would just upset the man. “I just...I don’t know how to say this. I guess I’m just used to having sex a little earlier in the relationship? To be honest, most of my relationships start with sex and go from there. This is kind of a first for me.”

The furrow in his lover’s brow tightened, his mouth turning down into a deep frown, and Lambert rushed on to explain.

“Not that that’s a bad thing! Actually it’s been kind of nice. To build a relationship with you that isn’t based on sex. It makes me happy. I just thought we should talk about what we both want as far as sex goes.”

Aiden nodded slowly. He took a deep breath, opened his mouth, closed it again. Lambert could practically feel the nervous energy pouring out of him.

“Hey,” he gently reached out and placed his hand on Aiden’s cheek, his thumb rubbing soft circles into smooth skin. “Please don’t be nervous. There’s no pressure here, I don’t expect anything from you. I just want us to talk.”

“What if you don’t like what I have to say,” Aiden asked. His usually boisterous voice was so small, it made Lambert’s heart ache.

“Do you still love me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay,” Lambert smiled. “That’s all that matters. Anything else I can handle. Just try me.”

Aiden took a deep breath, his mouth opened, but this time he managed to get words out. “I-I’m demisexual.”

Lambert cocked his head to the side. “I’m afraid I’m unfamiliar with the term, kitten.”

“Not surprised,” Aiden laughed softly. “It’s not...common knowledge. It means that I don’t experience sexual attraction unless I have a very deep emotional connection with someone. And that isn’t to say that I don’t with you, it’s just...I seem to have a threshold, if that makes sense? I don’t know if it’s more time my body is waiting for, but I don’t feel ready yet.” He grabbed Lambert’s hands between his own and squeezed. “I _want_ to have sex with you someday. I want to share that connection. Just...not yet. Not for a while, I think.” 

“And here I thought you were ready to dump me,” Lambert laughed, mostly to ease his own tension. “I can see why you’d be worried to tell me. Our society is shit when it comes to sexual expectations. But you have nothing to worry about from me, kitten. I’ll wait as long as you want.”

“Even if it’s years from now?” Aiden smiled but there was truth to his words. 

“Yes, even then. Even if you decide you never want to have sex with me, I’ll still be here. I’ll be here until you kick my ass to the curb.”

“That’ll never happen,” Aiden smiled, and this time it was easy and real. He brought Lambert’s hands up to his face and kissed along his fingers softly, and Lambert knew he was the luckiest man alive. This certainly wasn’t what he’d expected to get out of this conversation but he was grateful nonetheless for Aiden’s honesty and willingness to open up to him.

“Thank you for trusting me.”

-

A little under six months later they _did_ end up having sex after all, and it was everything Lambert had hoped it would be, but he and Aiden both agreed that their favorite part was just cuddling afterward, bodies pressed together from head to toe, skin on skin. Aiden’s desire for sex didn’t change much after that; it happened when it happened, sometimes a month apart, sometimes longer. The naked cuddling, on the other hand, happened much more often. There was nothing sexual about it, and in many ways Lambert prefered it that way. As long as he got to be intimate with his boyfriend, however Aiden would have him, he was happy.


End file.
